The Adventures of Sophie and Howl
by beckythorn13
Summary: Rating for safety, although nothing's happened yet. Sophie wonders what to do with her life now that she's young again. Howl is confused, and everything's going wacky. So what else is new?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

From Sophie's point of view.

'Youth. While I was young, I didn't appreciate how lovely it was to have youth. Now, my bones don't creak, my back don't ache, and my heart always behaves properly, except when I think about Howl. It's amazing how irritating he can be, even though I love him.' Sophie thought as she lay in bed sometime pre-dawn. She staggered out of her little cubby and into the main room. Calcifer was gone, giving the entire room an empty, lifeless feel. Sophie sighed.'Do I really want to stay here now? I haven't hardly been out of the house since I first got here. Now that I can do so quite easily, I think that I will take a little walk, see if Market Chipping is the same'  
Now having direction, Sophie reentered her cubby and donned her gray dress. 'Oh dear. I will have to do something about my appearance. Well, I can take care of that while I"m out'  
Finally ready, Sophie grabbed a little money from the hiding place (she figured Howl owed it to her) and walked out into the ready world with the doorknob that led her into Market Chipping. Even at the crack of dawn, Sophie started at how different things were from Howl's castle. She wasn't used to seeing so many people in one place all at one time. As the sun quickly rose, people poured out of the houses, ready to go about their business. Sophie quickly made her way to the spot where the dressmaker's had been, and was relieved to see that it was still there.  
"Mary?" Sophie asked as she walked in the open door. "Yes, yes, I'm here, don't fret-Sophie! I haven't seen you in ages! Come in, come in!" Mary, with bountiful brown hair bouncing as she rushed around, sat Sophie down on a stool and fetched some tea. "Mary! The shop has grown so"  
"I know! Business is just booming!" Mary began tittering on about which customer's she'd had, and all about how life in Market Chipping was, and about what people had thought about Sophie's dissapearance. "And look at you! Running around in such a horrid gray rag"  
Sophie smiled. Mary was just as she'd remembered her. "Actually, that was what I came about. Now that I'm young again, I thought--"  
"Young again?" Mary gave her a confused look. "Sophie dear, I'm afraid that you will have to explain the entire story to me. Come, you can tell me while I fit you for a dress"  
Mary bustled about picking colorful fabric, while Sophie related all of the events that had occured since her encounter with the Witch of the Waste. And little by little, the entire story was told, with a few interruptions such as, "No no Mary, no fabric with a pattern. Good solid cotton!" and,  
"Charlotte(Mary's assistant), you may tend all of the customers today. I am quite occupied"  
In the end, Mary had fitted Sophie out with 2 new dresses, one blue, and one green. They were the top of the line, if Sophie knew anything about sewing. She wore the green one, as Mary refused to let her walk the streets in the gray one again, ever. They were sturdy and practical, and yet set off Sophie's curves nicely. "Well! Would you look at the time!" It was surprisingly late-the sun was sinking in the sky. "You should be off, Sophie dear, before it gets too dark"  
Sophie quite agreed. After paying for the dresses (Mary refused to take full price) Sophie took her leave, thanking Mary profusely.  
"And make sure you visit soon!" Mary called after Sophie. Sophie turned and waved, then set about getting home before it was **quite** too dark.  
Finally, Sophie reentered the castle, humming softly to herself. "Where **were** you?" Howl's voice sounded. "I've been frantic."

Ohh, something resembling a cliffie! Now, be sure to review so I know whether to bother posting the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry about the format! I know, it's really hard to read. Somewhere between my computer and the internet, things went…bad. Really, really, bad. I'll make sure it doesn't happen next chapter.

Quillswift-Thanks for being so specific about what you like! It really helps.

Moonlight at Midnight-I'm sorry about the spacing. Thanks for your support!

Artemis Obscure-Once again, I'm really sorry about the spacing. And the whole thing with Mary was that I needed somewhere for Sophie to be ALL day. Sorry about the focus problem. I really liked reading your review!

"You? Frantic?" Sophie gave one of her famous snorts in disbelief. "You probably didn't even notice I was gone until Michael told you, or if you stopped in for lunch and no one had cooked it yet."

"Sophie, you know that's not true," Howl wheedled.

Sophie looked to Michael in exasperation. "He's telling the truth," Michael said eagerly. "He came down right after I got up…in his pajamas…without fixing his hair…at all…"by the end, Michael's voice was at an awed whisper and his eyes held a slightly stunned look that must have mirrored the expression he'd wore when Howl had come down so promptly.

Sophie's jaw dropped. "He didn't ever!" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

Michael nodded solemnly. Howl shook his head. "Honestly, is it so hard to believe that I would have come out of my room without going to the bathroom first?"

But Sophie didn't reply. She was staring at his head. "Your hair is…black. Not brown. Not ginger, not blonde, not green, not pink, but the actual real color that it occurs in nature." She walked over and further examined his hair, trying not to giggle, knowing she was probably irritating him. And then, she couldn't help it, she ran her fingers through it. "Yep! It's real!" she judged gleefully.

"Sophie, can't you shut-up?" Howl grumbled. When Sophie opened her mouth to reply indignantly, Howl leaned forward and pressed his mouth on hers, shutting her up with the efficiency of Sophie cleaning.

They jerked apart as a loud thump sounded behind them. They both whipped around to see that Michael had fainted.

After straightening out poor Michael, Howl returned his attentions to Sophie. "So where did you go today?"

She shrugged and began cleaning up the jar that had spilled when Michael dropped it. "To the dressmaker's. I was sick of wearing that gray rag. It didn't fit right anymore, anyway."

"It never fit right in the first place," Howl informed her cheekishly.

She blushed and didn't reply, rather uncharacteristically.

"Sophie?" Howl asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"What are we doing now?" she asked abruptly. He looked at her without comprehension. "You know, about…us."

Howl sighed, as if he'd been afraid she'd ask that. Then he looked up, a decision clear on his face. "I think that you and me," he said, getting up to take her hands, "should become an us." He looked at her, waiting a decision.

She looked back up at him and smiled. "I think I'd like that," she whispered. Howl kissed her again, briefly, before giving her a last squeeze and hurrying up to his room, leaving Sophie quite confused. Sighing, she went to her cubby to prepare for bed.

Well, what did you think? Yes? No? That I should be chased off the ends of the earth by Sophie and Howl fans in angry mob form?


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight at Midnight – I really appreciate the comments! I just hope I keep living up to your expectations.

Artemis Obscure – I'm glad that you liked this chapter better! I hope that this chapter is as good as the last one…keep giving me feedback!

A/N sorry if Howl seems a little out of character, I really tried to keep him normal.

Sophie woke at the usual time the next morning, once again noticing gleefully how none of her joints ached. She climbed out of bed with so much energy she was practically jumping, and couldn't quite identify what it was, exactly, that was making her so happy. She felt cold air around her legs and realized that she was about to go running around in her shift. Shrugging it off, she left her cubby anyway, humming, and stopped short at the sight that lay in front of her.

Howl had not only entered the main room before her, he'd done it without styling his hair, or even changing into normal clothes. He stood by the fireplace, holding the frying pan, still unaware that she was awake. Sophie took the opportunity to study him. He looked rather boyish with his hair so unkempt, and he'd gotten flour not only all over his pajamas, but also on his nose and in his hair. All in all, he was a sight to laugh at. So, that was exactly what Sophie did.

Giggles bubbled up through her throat as she walked up to Howl and shyly slid her arms around him. She laughed harder when he turned to hold her, realizing that he was probably getting flour all over her face and shift and hair as well. At the moment, Sophie didn't really think that she cared.

"I made you breakfast," Howl stated uncertainly, pulling away slightly.

"I can see that, Howl," she murmured wryly. "You've also managed to thoroughly mess your appearance,"

Just as Howl was about to reply, a familiar voice cackled and whined, "Sophie! Aren't you even going to say hello?!"

"Hello, Calcifer." Sophie smiled, then stood up on tiptoe to kiss Howl on the cheek and went to go get silverware and plates.

"What, no kiss for me?" Calcifer whined. Sophie glared at him ferociously. "Never mind. You'd probably bite my head off. Howl, how can you let yourself get so close to Sophie without fearing for your life?"

"I have my reasons," Howl murmured, his eyes falling on Sophie, who rolled her eyes, blushed, and continued about her business.

Breakfast went in a similar fashion, although it was interrupted once by Michael racing through, shouting something about visiting Martha.

After breakfast, Sophie began tidying up, and was rather surprised (pleasantly, naturally) when Howl picked up some dishes and carried them to the sink. "Howl?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Sophie?" He looked up at her from his position next to her at the sink.

"How come you're…well…how come you're being so nice?" she murmured, hesitantly.

He looked at her with a wounded expression. "Sophie, did you really think that I would make you breakfast and then leave you with all of the dishes?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly.

That look Howl got before he was about to slither out of something came over his face. "Well, cariad, as punishment for having so little faith in me, I'm going to be forced to allow you to finish the washing."

"Howl, you never!" she gasped in indignation. But Howl was already racing up the stairs to his room. Sophie pursued as fast as she could, but to no avail. Howl had locked himself in. "Howl! HOWL! YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

A muffled reply came from in the room. A scant five minutes later, Howl emerged, dressed in a blue and silver suit. Sophie took a breath to yell at him, but Howl, to avoid the wrath of Sophie, gave her a quick kiss and raced back down the stairs, yelling, "Sorry Sophie, but I'm late to see the king!" And with that he was gone. Sophie sighed in exasperation and began washing the dishes, complaining to Calcifer (who was trying not to laugh,) the entire time.

Well, what did you think? And thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You are very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if you think my chapters are too short. I opted for short chapters close together instead of long chapters all spread out. Please bear with me!

Thanks to…

Diagonist – I love reviews. Thanks for helping out!

Ophelia Russel – Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it when people take the time to let me know what they think.

Quillswift – Once again, I appreciate your support. It's nice to know that people like what I'm writing!

Moonlight at Midnight – Thanks for being such a prompt reviewer! You are great for letting me know exactly what you like! Keep reviewing!

'Well, life certainly has been hair raising,' Sophie thought wryly. After a month of being an official couple, Sophie still was never quite sure what was going on. One minute, Howl was being sweet and lovable, and the next, he was so irritating Sophie was ready to scream, which she sometimes did. But he always made it up to her, taking her out to dinner or for a drink, or doing something special just for her. And he hadn't spent more than 15 minutes in the bathroom in ages. Normally, Sophie was completely happy with her life with Howl.

But lately, Sophie'd felt slightly out of it without quite knowing why, although she had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the way Howl had been acting lately. While he'd been friendly, he'd seemed quite distant while talking to her, and when she asked him if he was well, he'd just smile and say something to the effect of, 'You've gone soft Sophie,' or 'If I recall, cariad, you didn't seem to care the last time I wasn't well.'

This left Sophie feeling rather like a toy, loved dearly by a child, and then cast off when the newness an luster of its appeal had worn off. And today, Sophie felt more dejected than usual.

"Hello, Sophie," Howl murmured as he walked in the door, late in the day.

"Hello, Howl," Sophie sighed back without looking up as she folded the washing.

Howl stopped short. "Sophie? Is something the matter?"

She looked up, surprised. "No. Why would anything be the matter?" she looked up with more weariness than usual.

"Oh, I don't know, you just don't seem…well. Have I done something wrong?"

She shook her head slightly, considering. "No, I don't believe you have, Howl."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing!...I'm sorry. I just want to be alone for a bit, is all." with that, she climbed into her cubby and shut the door behind her, leaving Howl feeling like a fish that's been given wings and told to fly.

Several hours later, Howl sat in from of the fireplace working slowly on a spell. "You're never going to finish, at that rate. Why don't you go get lover girl to help you?" smirked a familiar crackly voice suddenly.

Howl jumped slightly, then resettled himself, sighing. "She's just the problem. She seems sad, and I don't know what to do."

"You could try talking to her," Calcifer suggested impishly. "I've heard that women like it when the men courting them actually take a few minutes to ask after them, and then listen to the answers given."

"Are you saying that I'm ignoring Sophie?!" Howl demanded. "I've done no such thing!" Calcifer gave him a pointed look. "Well maybe…I haven't been as attentive…Alright, I haven't spoken to her much in one…three…nearly 10 days? Has it really been that long?" Howl's voice was incredulous.

Calcifer nodded. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Of course." Howl lowered his voice to a conspiring whisper. "I've been nervous. I've been wanting to…to – propose, for quite some time now, and I've been trying to figure out if she's ready or not."

Calcifer snorted. "Is THAT all?" he asked, rather loudly. Howl looked around wildly. "Shh! She might hear!"

Calcifer took some pity and lowered his voice. "Can you please talk to her SOON? I'm sick of hearing her complaining over you."

As Howl opened his mouth to reply, Sophie came out of her cubby, yawning and stretching like a cat. She curled up next to Howl in front of the fire, flashing him a brief smile before staring aimlessly into the grate. "Sophie?" Howl asked cautiously. She sighed in reply. "Would you come up to my room? I have something I'd rather like to discuss with you," he murmured, glancing nervously at Calcifer, who nodded encouragingly.

"Sure, why not?" Sophie murmured curiously, standing again. Howl took her hand and led her to the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I can't do replies today, I'm really pressed for time and I really want to get this chapter up for you.

Sophie looked curiously about her as they entered Howl's room. Although she'd been there before, it looked like Howl had changed a few things. While the cobwebs and spiders were still in the corners, you could see just a little more of the floor and everything seemed just a little less dusty. 'Maybe,' thought Sophie as Howl sat her down on the bed and a cloud of dust billowed up and filled her lungs.

Howl went over to the dresser and began rummaging furiously in one of the top drawers. Sophie looked over at him curiously. "Howl? What are you looking for?"

"Questions, questions. Now it's my turn to ask one," he murmured as he turned around. "Why are you so nosy?" he asked, one hand behind his back. He was disappointed in himself – he'd meant to say it then. Why was this so hard? Why? It wasn't as if Sophie had grown fangs or something.

"I'm curious because you said you wanted to talk to me, so you brought me up here, and now all you're doing is slithering out of little questions!" Sophie huffed.

Howl smiled. She was pretty when annoyed – the flush it brought to her cheeks made her look magnificently alive. Approaching her quickly, he wrapped both arms around her shoulders, still standing, and hugged her. Feeling her hug back, he smiled, then bent down in front of her. "Sophie?" he revealed a little black box. "Will you marry me?"

Sophie stared in shock. The ring was nothing most people would think much of, but Howl had catered to her tastes, avoiding a large diamond, opting instead for a silver band, intricately engraved with all sorts of patterns and decorations. Shaking, tears filling her eyes, she nodded.

Howl tackled her up on the bed, laughing in relief. "Howl, you don't know how much this means to me. It's even worth the three days of sneezing that I'll get from being in this room for so long."

"Is it worth enough that when the time comes for you to move in, you won't have to clean everything up?" Howl asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not! There is no way that I'm going to spend the rest of my life sleeping in the Dust Pit of Doom! hmm, also known as your ROOM." Sophie told him sharply, but smilingly. (hey, room and doom rhyme!)

"But Sophie—" Howl sounded amazingly like a 5 year old boy, and he knew it too. Leaning down to cover her mouth with his, Howl pulled Sophie up and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her towards the door. "Come on, we can talk about this later. Let's go tell Calcifer the good news!"

Sophie stopped dead. "Oh no, you're not slithering out of this one! Marrying me clean room, no matter what! If you want to sleep in the dust, you can go and sleep out in the yard for every night of the rest of your life!"

"Now, you know I don't want that," Howl told her charmingly. He pulled her back to him, kissing her more firmly than the last time. "Come on, let's go down stairs."

This time, Sophie did not protest, but grumbled a little beneath her breath. Howl replied, and the argument struck up again full force. Calcifer rolled his eyes, watching them. "Can someone get me a log? Please?"

There was no reply, as Howl had kissed Sophie again. Calcifer had the feeling that the long and bumpy road life had been so far had just smoothed out a little, although he would never admit it.


	6. Chapter 6

Poisonmoon – I agree, the second book was less than it could have been with Sophie and Howl. Thanks for reviewing!

Moonlight at Midnight – Wow! You've reviewed after every chapter! And very promptly! Kudos to you! You are one of my favourite people now! Keep reviewing!

Celtic Angora – I really appreciate your support. Keep reading!

QuillSwift – Thanks for pointing out some things you liked. It helps me know what to keep putting in my chapters. I appreciate it!

aLiDa wEbSter – I appreciate the review! Thanks for pointing out specific things, as I say to everyone who does. It really helps.

Haru Yoshioka – Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update fast enough for all of you!

IMPORTANT! Well, not really, but read this anyway. You know the part last chapter where Sophie says "Marrying me clean room" ? Well, it was supposed to be marrying me EQUALS clean room, but the equals sign got deleted. Just to let you know so you don't think that I'm a total bimbo.

Sophie sighed contentedly, curled up next to Howl. After their…eventful honeymoon in Wales, Sophie and Howl had opted to spend a good long time settling into married life. And they'd been settling for nearly a year now. Sophie was quite good at managing the chaos that life brought, and Howl seemed to take it upon himself to challenge her abilities as much as possible. To improve them, Howl said, but Sophie knew that it was really a plot to drive her mad. Howl had admitted such, during a particularly satisfying argument.

But now, looking at him sleeping, it was hard to believe that he was so difficult. He looked rather boyish with his hair so messy, Sophie thought laughingly. She began reading again, finding it quite difficult to hold still, for Howl's elbow was digging into her back, although he hadn't intended that. Finally comfortable, she read her novel, a faerie tale, happily before feeling Howl shift. He looked blearily into her face and rubbed his eyes. "You're not reading that junk again, are you?"

"It's not junk." Sophie said irritably. "It's a perfectly good story."

"Humph." Howl grunted. He gently removed the book from her hands and tossed it onto the night table. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek, than her mouth, and reached over to snuff out the candle.

Several mornings later, Sophie feeling like her stomach had decided to go for a boat ride - a boat ride on an ocean that was currently experiencing a storm so colossal that the waves were going to burst up past the sky. With a start, Sophie realized that the contents of her dinner from last night were about to do just that, and ran into the bathroom to avoid the mess that she would most certainly have to clean up.

She couldn't seem to get her stomach to calm down! Whenever the heaves would cease, it turned out to be only the eye of the storm – except that this storm, apparently, had several eyes. During a lull, she heard Howl getting up, and staggering to the bathroom. Just as he reached the door, she began retching again, this time more violently than ever before. She felt him behind her, his hands holding back her hair so that she didn't have to. "Th-thank you," she whispered weakly, shaking all over. It seemed like her stomach had finally calmed for good, but to be sure, she stretched out on the floor of the bathroom, not intending to leave for a while.

Howl left, and returned with a glass of water. "To clear the taste out of your mouth," he explained. She nodded, and drank the whole glass, feeling much improved. In fact, she was hardly able to tell that just a few minutes ago, she'd felt like her insides were going to come up her throat. But, as she had no idea what this could mean, she allowed Howl to bundle her back up in bed with a bowl of hot soup that Calcifer had warmed up and her faerie tale book. "Maybe I should stay home today," he murmured worriedly.

"But you were going to meet with the King today!" she protested.

"I know. But I really didn't want to go, and if you're sick…"

"Non-sense! I'll be perfectly fine on my own. I'm an adult, not a child! And besides, I've always thought that the worst part about being sick is having people fret over you the entire time. Go on! I'll be fine."

"You're kicking me out, aren't you, Sophie," Howl sighed.

"Absolutely."

"Well, alright then. Just don't die, because then I'd feel horribly guilty." He murmured. Sophie thought about beaming him with a pillow – he looked slightly happy about not having to stay home with her.

"Alright, now scat. You don't want to be late."

"Yes, dear." Howl dressed quickly and departed after kissing the top of her head. As soon as she was sure that he was absolutely gone for good, she hopped out of bed and scampered downstairs, to the chair in front of the fireplace.

"Calcifer, where could I find a good doctor? Preferably female," she added as an afterthought.

"And why would you need this doctor?" Calcifer asked suspiciously.

Sophie thought for a while, then decided that he could be trusted. She whispered a short explanation that caused Calcifer to raise his eyebrows. "I would try a little place in Market Chipping. It's called Mother Anne's. They're quite good with your sort of problem."

"Thank you!" she shouted behind her as she dashed up the stairs. She stopped abruptly at the top, clutching her stomach, before continuing into her room and throwing on her blue dress. She ran back downstairs and told Calcifer, "I'm going to be out for a bit." She rummaged through the work bench until she found the bag of money. Withdrawing a few coins, she said, "If you're here, and Howl comes home early, don't let him go upstairs to check on me, at all costs. If all is well, I shouldn't be long." And with that she departed.

When she reached Mother Anne's, she almost turned away, she was so nervous. 'Nonsense' she told herself sternly. 'You've faced the Witch of the Waste. You can certainly face a healer-woman!' And with that, she let herself in.

Mother Anne's was rather a nice place, Sophie thought. It was homey, with over stuffed chairs throughout the receiving room, and drying herbs hanging from the ceiling. A young woman sat at a table in the corner by the door, sorting papers. "Excuse me?" Sophie murmured, stuttering on both words.

The young woman looked up. "Hello! Are you here to see Mama Anne?" she asked kindly. Sophie nodded, nervously. The young woman sensed this, and giggled. "She's quite nice, you know. There's a couple in with her, but they've been in for a while, so I'd imagine that-" she was cut off by the door behind her opening. A man and his wife came out the door, with a friendly looking, portly woman following, who was talking rapidly. "-And come see me if you've any problems, you hear? Have a nice day now."

Well, she seems nice enough, Sophie thought nervously. "And who might you be, young miss?" the woman asked, turning her attention to Sophie.

"Sophie Jenkins," Sophie stuttered.

"I see," the woman murmured kindly. "And I'm Mama Anne. Would you like to come in?" Sophie nodded, and the Mama Anne ushered her into the back room, which was also quite homey, despite the medical table and magical healing instruments. The walls were painted warm colors, and, like in the front room, there were herbs everywhere. "Take a seat, dearie." Sophie complied. "Now tell me, what seems to be the problem?"

And Sophie did, explaining about the sickness, and the queasiness she'd felt running up the stairs, and how she'd been fine immediately after throwing up, and how for the last few days, she felt uncomfortably sensitive in some embarrassing areas, and good old Aunt Flo was nearly 2 weeks late. "I see, I see," Mama Anne murmured. She rummaged in a drawer behind her, coming up with a small needle, an herb, and a jar. "Hold out your arm, my dear."

Sophie did rather nervously, and flinched as Mama Anne drew a small amount of blood, depositing it into the jar. She mixed it with the herb, and then set it on the counter. "It needs a few minutes to tell us what we want to know," Mama Anne explained. "But I already know the answer; this is just to make it official. Now, do you have a husband of some sort?"

Sophie nodded. "I wanted to find out for sure before I told him," she sighed, blushing. "He's at work. He caught me being sick, so he thinks I'm sick and at home tucked up in bed."

"Tell me, is he the sort who likes children?" Mama Anne seemed concerned.

"Well…he seems quite good with his sister's children," Sophie said doubtfully. "And I suggested that we use some sort of…method, and he said that if I didn't want mind the possibility, he certainly didn't."

"I see." Mama Anne was lost in thought for a minute. "Well, it sounds like everything should be alright. But if you have any problem with him, just call me."

"Oh, I will, Mama Anne." Mama Anne smiled. "Good. Now lets look." She pulled the jar off the counter and held it up to the light. Underneath the lid, there was a hazy golden mist floating, and her blood had vanished. "Well, congratulations, miss Sophie. You're going to be a mother."

Sophie smiled in relief. "Oh good! I was so afraid that it mightn't be true! This is wonderful!" she jumped up and twirled around, then abruptly stopped. "Ohh, we weren't too happy with that little dance, oh no we were not!" Sophie exclaimed emphatically.

Mama Anne laughed. "Here. This herb will keep down the sickness, this herb will drive away cramps, and this one will help you keep your head when your moods are swinging like you wouldn't believe," she said, hand Sophie three packets of herbs. "That won't be enough for the whole nine months, so you come back anytime you need to, hmm?"

Sophie nodded and put a few coins, more than enough, on the counter. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. She hugged the older woman, then skipped out the door, humming happily. When she reached the castle, she opened the door and twirled in, singing softly.

She read the directions on the packet of herbs for morning sickness, and found that it said to put a teaspoon of crushed bulbs into a cup of water or tea at night, and decided to begin taking it later. Returning to her room, she changed back into her pajamas and headed back downstairs. "Well, what happened?" Calcifer demanded.

She grinned. "I hope you don't mind the pitter patter of little feet," she said teasingly.

"Oh no! Now we're going to have a child with the faults of both you AND Howl running around. What are we going to do?" Calcifer whined.

"Hush. You'll love having a child around."

Calcifer grumbled, but Sophie was in too good of a mood to take notice. Retrieving her faerie tales, and her favourite blanket, she curled up next to Calcifer, placing a large bowl next to herself, just in case. She read for an hour or so, then there was a thump outside the door and Howl entered, looking rather disheveld. "Hello Sophie, how are you now?"

"Pregnant," she told him, not looking up from her book, but trying not to laugh.

There was a crash as Howl dropped whatever he was carrying and ran to her in two large steps, picking her up and swinging her around. She giggled, but then felt a queasy feeling in her gut that was rising rapidly. "HOWL, put me down put me-"

She managed to grab her bowl, then retched into it, her body shuddering uncontrollably. He eased her down, then stroked her back as she retched, and cradled her gently when the heaves finally ceased and she had rinsed her mouth. "Well, now I know that you were serious," he joked quietly, breaking the silence.

She moaned and buried her face in his shirt. "As if life wasn't…interesting enough with only you to look after," she groaned.

"Oh, you're happy about it," Calcifer cackled. "You came in dancing around like a gleeful pixie."

Howl laughed and put Sophie back in her cocoon of blankets. "I'm proud, cariad. You have no idea."

"You better be," she told him, laughing.

He laughed with her and kissed her, ignoring Calcifer's groan, enjoying the moment.

Well, that's the end! Hope you liked it! I was going to end it right where Sophie said "Pregnant," but that was too mean. Review please! If, and only if, I get more than, oh, say 35 reviews, I might consider a sequel. If anyone wants one, that is. Tell me in a review! And be proud! This is my longest chapter EVER!


End file.
